Simplify the following expression: ${-7-(-3z-1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -7 {-1(}\gray{-3z-1}{)} $ $ -7 + {3z+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3z {-7 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3z {-6}$ The simplified expression is $3z-6$